


Не родись красивой

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: «Не родись красивой, а родись счастливой», — любили повторять Наташины мама и бабушка.





	Не родись красивой

«Не родись красивой, а родись счастливой», — любили повторять Наташины мама и бабушка. Маленькая Наташа их абсолютно не понимала. Хорошо им говорить! Обе высокие, ясноглазые да светловолосые. Наташа сама видела, как мужчины оборачивались им вслед, провожая восхищенными взглядами. А Наташа? Худая, востроносая, лопоухая дурнушка, которую мальчишки только дразнят. Ну, те, кому Наташа не успела расквасить нос или поставить шишку на лоб. С этими у Наташи суровая мужская дружба или молчаливое уважение. С одной стороны хорошо — если играют "в войну", зовут одной из первых и не санитаркой, а полноправным бойцом. А с другой стороны — была бы Наташа самой симпатичной во дворе, как Маринка из сорок шестой, глядишь — все бы мальчишки восхищенно свистели вслед, да и взрослые нет-нет, да и сунули лишний раз в ладонь кусочек сахара, яблочко или даже пирожок. Так и прожить можно в голодные послевоенные годы.  
  
Но теперь-то Наташа понимает — правы, ой как правы были бабушка и мама. Даже если воспоминания о них ложь. И не было ни двора-колодца в Ленинграде, ни огромной коммунальной квартиры, где на кухне семнадцать плит, и у каждой семьи своя конфорка. Даже если на самом деле — ее выкинули из окна горящего дома в Сталинграде под ноги к солдату Ивану Петровичу. А тот уже отдал ее в детдом, из которого отличница-спортсменка Наташа прямиком попала в Красную Комнату.  
  
К чему ее красота? Что она ей дала? Точеная фигурка, симпатичный маленький нос, большие глаза и красивые густые блестящие волосы? К чему все это, если все равно просыпаешься в шесть сорок пять в свой законный выходной и смотришь, как дура, в потолок. И сна ни в одном глазу, и спать хочется до жути. И грудь, правая, опять болит так, что повернуться страшно. Словно снова всаживает доктор с нехорошим лицом острую иглу в самый центр соска, проверяя на болевой порог и степень чувствительности. А ну как закричит? А ну как сдастся? И проворачивает внутри, заставляя Наташу мелко дрожать в удерживающих ремнях.  
  
Или того хуже, черт с нею, с иглою, ее можно как-то и перетерпеть. А вот если ареолу соска сначала кипятком, а после холодом сверху, так что жжет нестерпимо и хочется выть раненой волчицей, а уже после игла и зажимы — тогда точно плохо. Но Наташа, даром что уже красивая была, терпела. Стискивала зубы, позволяя сыворотке помочь и снова взять верх. И сейчас терпит, не ворочается с боку на бок.  
  
И не потому, что от этого болит сильнее. Боль вещь такая, привычная. Главное, дождаться того момента, когда нервные окончания перестанут воспринимать панические сигналы от взбесившегося мозга и тогда уже действовать по обстоятельствам. Она обучена. Умеет. Острыми обломками собственных костей, разорванными ими мышцами, сухожилиями и кожей вытравлено в Наташе это умение. Так что даже память о лице собственной матери меркнет рядом с ним.  
  
И кто, интересно, придумал, что кости у живого человека белые? Все оттенки — от бежевого до светло-коричневого. У Наташи берцовая цвета крем-брюле. А у Тони как ряженка. Ничего сахарного в них нет. Наташа видела сама. У обоих.  
  
Кстати о Тони. Вот он лежит рядом. Свернулся калачиком, уткнулся в плечо. Наизобретался, наруководился, нагеройствовался. Уснул наконец-то хоть на нескольких часов. Милый, любимый, родной. Тот, ради кого Наташа, не задумываясь, отдала бы всю свою красоту. И дурацкую грудь в придачу. Ее — в первую очередь, пусть кто другой с этой напастью мучается. Хотя не факт, что после этого Тони бы Наташу захотел снова. Что в ней такого, кроме красоты? Хитрость? Настойчивость? Ум? Способность достигать поставленных задач любым возможным способом? Ну так этому любая русская женщина сызмальству обучена. Самим фактом своего рождения. Словами Некрасова. «Коня на скаку остановит, в горящую избу войдет». Сколько лет тем строкам, а кони, сволочи, все скачут и скачут. И избы горят. Некогда о платьицах и туфельках. А Наташе, между прочим,  _Джимми Чу_  нравится. И  _Джианвито Росси_.  
  
Но Тони любит наташину грудь. Гладит нежно сквозь шелк белья. Забирая в горсти? мнет осторожно, словно боится раздавить. А потом, когда снимает текучую ткань, — лижет и посасывает соски, будто они самая вкусная вещь на свете. Изысканный деликатес, неземное удовольствие, а не два комочка сморщившейся от его прикосновений плоти. И от этого жадного рта, от этих ненасытных губ, от чутких пальцев и восторженных глаз все внутри Наташи поет. Вспыхивает и щекочет пузырьками шампанского. Словно и не было Красной Комнаты, сыворотки, игл, лезвий и молотков. Словно народная мудрость больше не имеет над нею власть. Словно можно совместить красоту и счастье, оставаясь при этом самою собой. Не Натали Рашман, не Лаурой Маттерс, не Мэри Фаррелл и не Октобер.  
  
Можно.  
  
Если ты не один.  
  
Так что ну ее, грудь, пусть остается. Не так уж она и болит.


End file.
